Esos sentimientos
by Yumenomanual
Summary: Y es que su vida se había vuelto un desastre desde que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento, era algo tan fuerte que lo hacía retorcerse en el, algo tan profundo que no podía ver el final y algo tan imposible como el simple hecho de su existir. 8059


Capítulo I – Darse cuenta de ellos.

En cuanto supo que ese sentimiento estaba dentro de él y que lo sentía por esa persona, decidió a como diera lugar de olvidarse de ese sentimiento, de tirar cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber o existir y seguir adelante con su vida… o al menos eso pretendía él.

Y es que su vida se había vuelto un desastre desde que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento, era algo tan fuerte que lo hacía retorcerse en el, algo tan profundo que no podía ver el final y algo tan imposible como el simple hecho de su existir. Porque el mismo sabía que era imposible y por eso se juro y perjuro que se desharía de él, borraría cualquier indicio de él y seguiría con su vida normal y tranquila que solía tener antes de que ese sentimiento se presentara y lo sumergiera en lo más profundo de este.

Pero… ¿cómo haría eso?, si "esa" persona siempre estaba ahí para recordarle aquello que sentía por él, era algo que simplemente le costaría bastante tiempo olvidar y que había ocasiones en las que no sabía si intentar olvidarlo o intentar seguir adelante con este y aunque las mayoría de las ocasiones pensaba en dejarlo todo siempre aparecía el… aquella persona de la que se enamoro sin siquiera darse cuenta y que parecía que le tendía la mano para que continuara con los pros de eso que sentía por él. Y es que por más que intentara borrarse de la cabeza ese ser, siempre le era imposible, porque siempre estaba observándolo discreta e indiscretamente (que era algo que ya le daba igual), porque verlo tan detenidamente se le había hecho una costumbre la cual amaba por sobre todas la cosas, verlo sonreír tan dulcemente hacia que su cuerpo se relajara y olvidara cualquier cosa a su alrededor, al ver sus ojos, esos tan brillantes y que parecían dos gotas de miel, que resplandecían hacia donde mirara, sí, "esa" persona de la que se enamoro era nada más y nada menos que Yamamoto Takeshi, una persona tan diferente a él, alguien que fuese cual fuese la situación siempre estaba dispuesto, con una enorme sonrisa y un entusiasmo digno de él.

Y Gokudera Hayato lo había notado, no recordaba exactamente en qué momento ni en qué situación se fijo en el, lo único que si sabía era que cada que le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro del bombardero, dándole su típico saludo deseaba que se convirtiera en un verdadero abrazo, tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su respiración y el calor del cuerpo del espadachín, provocaba en el bombardero múltiples emociones, tantas… unas buenas tan re confortables que no recordaba haberse sentido así, claro que las sonrisas y palabras del Decimo también hacían que se sintiera tan dichoso, pero lo de Yamamoto era tan distinto, simplemente algo tan diferente y que sin duda sería difícil de olvidar, sobre todo porque no estaba del todo seguro si quería deshacerse de esas emociones, de esos sentimientos que aunque fueran difíciles de explicar, estaban siempre ahí con él, con cada minúsculo roce del mayor, con cada palabra, cada sonrisa y cada mirada dedicada para este, todo eso lo hacía dudar y mas porque conforme pasaban los días se iba encariñando mas y mas de esos sentimientos hacia Yamamoto Takeshi, se iban haciendo cada vez mas y mas grandes y más difíciles de dejarlo pasar, notaba que con el pasar de los días esos sentimientos se le escapaban de las manos, cada vez le era más difícil pretender que nada le pasaba, cada vez le era más difícil disimularlo y sentía que si no hacia algo pronto terminaría haciendo algo vergonzoso o algo tan poco típico de él.

No sabía porque le era tan difícil aclarar sus ideas y sus emociones que cada vez parecían más evidentes y solo esperaba que el culpable de que eso le pasara no lo notara y que siguiera pensando que andaba de buenas o algo por el estilo. Cuando por fin se encontraba solo, se tomaba todo su tiempo para pensar sobre aquello que se había convertido en un sufrir diario, ya no soportaba disimular ese mal humor ante él, rechazarlo cada que podía gritándole e insultándole como de costumbre, solo para que esas ganas de decirle "te amo" o "me gustas" se mancharan de la amargura al pronunciar "aléjate de mí" o "idiota", alejarse de el cada que el espadachín intentaba hablarle o saludarle y que lo hacía con la intención de alejarse de aquella persona que se había convertido en el único en su mundo, en una especia de manía diaria, en un vivir y sufrir diario, alejarse de aquello que le era tan difícil de dejar pasar, algo que lo consumía por dentro y que sentía que no terminaría hasta que se decidiera a hacer algo al respecto.

Tenía que ser sincero con eso que era nuevo para él, tenía que serlo con Yamamoto quien no era nada tonto y había notado que actuaba extraño desde días atrás, tenía que o si no moriría de tantos altos y bajos por todo lo que le sucedía con respecto a Yamamoto, tenía que ya que en uno de sus arranques de sentimientos mezclados había plasmado sus sentimientos sobre Yamamoto en papel y lo había dejado en la mochila de este.


End file.
